Accidents happen
by Nightfly123
Summary: Riley's life is at a high as she is looking forward to making new friends and her emotions are busy helping her achieve those goals, but, when Anger allows his rage to get the better of him and accidentally destroys the control panel, he must find a way to fix it before Riley's life goes from happiness to sadness.


**Hello everyone. Here is my first Inside out story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Two years have passed since Riley Anderson had moved into Minnesota with her family and she was having a cheerful time as she went to the nearby park with her parents in order to try to make some new friends in her new hometown with the prospect of having new friends making Riley smile in delight.

Meanwhile, inside Riley's mind, lives five of Riley's emotions with each of them being called Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger with these emotions playing an important part on how Riley acts towards not only her parents, but, also, to others as well as depending on the situation.

Joy is the de facto leader of the emotions and she is usually the one who makes sure that everything goes well, though, she does allow others, such as Anger and fear as well as sadness and disgust, play their own part in dealing with situations in which Riley should use the appropriate emotion.

"Ok guys, today is the day, Riley is going to have new friends" said Joy as she went over to the controls. "So, what emotion should she have?".

"Happy, of course!, this is the best day of her life, Joy!" shouted Anger as he showed his signature flame. "The girl should always be happy".

"But what about if things go wrong, for Riley?" asked Fear as he began to shake with worry. "I, for one, don't want her to be upset".

"Oh come on, Fear, Riley is obviously going to be happy" said Disgust as she looked at Fear. "Like Anger said, the girl should be happy".

"Precisely, which means that Riley should be enjoying herself" said Joy as she pressed a few buttons. "Which should come into play, right about now".

They watched the whole situation play-out on the screen in front of them and they watched with smiles on their faces as Riley made some new friends as well as taking part in activities with them such as hide and seek along with playing a game of soccer which Riley and her friends enjoyed.

Unfortunely, some bullies appeared and they were other young girls, who are the same age as Riley, who clearly didn't like the sight of Riley playing in the same park as them which gave them the idea to show Riley who is ultimately the boss in the park, though, this did not go unnoticed by Riley's emotions.

Anger, himself, was feeling-well-angry at the fact that Riley could be attacked by the bullies and he wanted Riley to do something about those bullies, but, he was told by the other emotions that it was a bad idea for Riley to get herself into a fight as it will ruin her chances of keeping the new friends that she's made.

Suddenly, when the bullies started hurting Riley, Anger had enough and he went straight over to the controls where he began pushing multiple buttons in his attempts to get Riley to defend herself while the emotions tried to stop him before the whole situation went from bad to worse.

Which, unfortunely, it did as Anger, in his fit of rage, had accidentally broken the controls and Riley was now in an state of anger as she began attacking the bullies which resulted in the bullies running away in fear at the fact that Riley managed to somehow stand up for herself.

Joy, quickly, used the remaining usable buttons to get Riley to calm down and be proud of herself for standing up to the bullies with the act causing her new friends to become impressed as Riley continued to spent more time with them until it was time to go home and Riley promised to meet her new friends again.

"Anger, what were you thinking?" asked Joy as she became very worried. "You do realise, you almost blew Riley's chances of making new friends".

"What was I suppose to do, Joy?" asked Anger as he stood his ground. "I couldn't just allow those bullies, to bully her for their own strange entertainment".

"You do realise, what you just did, right?" asked Disgust before pointing to the controls. "You just destroyed the controls, though, a few buttons are workable".

"That doesn't mean, it's destroyed" said Anger as he continued to defend himself. "Besides, as long as a few buttons are working, Riley can still make new friends".

"Except those buttons won't help" said Fear as he started to panic. "Because less buttons, means less control over Riley's actions".

"Fear, stay calm and yes, you're right" said Joy before looking at Anger. "Also, Anger, you and I are going to try to fix this problem".

"Don't worry, I'll do it as I want Riley to be ok" said Anger before walking. "All I want is for Riley to be respected, by those bullies".

Joy understood what Anger was trying to say and she, herself, also wanted Riley to be treated fairly by the bullies, but, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy because Riley is now at a risk of becoming just like those bullies, especially when the control panel is very much destroyed.


End file.
